The Legacies Child
by Joshsinger
Summary: In Seventh year, James lays down a bet with Dominique that he can court the illustrious pureblooded Bella Nott, James's sleazy lifestyle might just take a hit in the process. Meanwhile his cousin Rose is the complete opposite, a prude by very definition, will the two of them get it right eventually. Pretty carefree, fairly explicit with crude language, coming of age story
1. Typical James

**This story is mainly, just for some light hearted fun, while my other two docs will certainly have a greater and more developed plot lines. The story will only be added when I need an rest from the other two fanfics, they will continue to be my main fanfics and gain most of my attention. Please review and follow**

Potter and Weasley gatherings were always an event thought James, nobody did fun like the Weasleys. The burrow was packed to the rafters like most of the summer days with all the family over, some which he got on well with, some not so much. James observed them now all at the dinner table.

Next to him was his best friend which was of course Fred Weasley born in the same year, James only five days younger, they always got on they both loved Quidditch, pranking and drinking, well that last one had only started recently, opposite him sat Roxanne who was two years below James, she was always fun too, often helping James prank her brother. Both stuck out among the crowd thanks to their mum Angelina passing down her dark skin.

Further down the table was James's so called wingman Louis, a year younger than James, his vela heritage, striking blonde hair and tall looks made him an ladies man. His sister Dominique was James's age they'd always got on until an incident this past year which the least said about the better, she had blonde hair with a touch of red doting about it.

After that the table began to get a bit more boring, Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo made up the middle part, the four of them often stuck to their own little world. Yet James found them alright to be around it was the next kids whom he found tedious, their suck up attitude to their parents really chagrinned James.

Lucy and Molly were their epitome of their father rule abiding and pompous. Finally the last of the kids at the table was Victoire whom was so up herself James reckoned you'd lose an apple in her. Merlin knows how Teddy puts up with her.

The adults were the usual lot, mum and dad, uncles Ron, Bill, George, Percy and Charlie, who was his personal favourite. His aunts Fleur, Hermione, Angelina and Audrey.

After Mollys toast they all tuck into their food,

"So James who you looking at this year" Asked an impatient Louis.

"What are you on about?" Replied James in a mock confused manner, Merlin Louis was dumb his aunt Hermione was in hearing distance.

"Well you fucked Abby last year who is your next project mate?" Continued Louis relentlessly. Dear god and I thought Fred had no tact.

"What!" Shouted Dominique from across the table.

"Great" Sighed James.

"You fucked my best friend, what are you playing at Potter!"

"Will you all keep your voice down!" Hissed James, "our bloody parents are sitting three meters away from us!" Dominique wasn't fussed switching her glare to Fred.

"You let him do this?", Fred just just looked startled not really sure why he was being at the end of Dom's ire, while similar to James he'd never engaged in the whole fooling around thing, he'd had an stable relationship with Lauren Clearwater since fourth year.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know Fred maybe advise James not to shag a family friend, my best mate, or maybe tell him not to keep fucking around since his dick will fall off pretty soon!"

"You never told me how good she was James?" Laughed Louis, egging on the conversation, James remained mute, trying in part to move away from the conversation, he really had no desire to talk about it.

"James will not answer that question because he respects Abby enough, right James?"

"Sure" shrugged James, who decided now was the best time to go and refill the water mug in the kitchen, once he walked away Fred spoke up.

"You know it's Abby's fault just as much as his right"

"I don't care Fred, and the way he's going about it he'll pick up something fairly soon"

"Ha unlikely sis, Hogwarts is unlikely to be infested with anything like that, not enough shagging in general for that to happen"

"I wonder if he'll complete the set this year" added Roxanne from nearby.

"The set?"

"Yeah the Gryffindor set"

"What's that supposed to mean Roxy?"

"Well he's pulled five of the seven Gryffindor girls right? I wonder if he'll finish the set"

"Wait a moment, Dom's in Gryffindor!" Shouted Louis. Fred just burst out laughing, while Roxanne said "and?"

"Well I know for an fact that Jimmy hasn't tried anything with Lander, she's the size of an hippo and Alice is far to innocent for anything to happen with her!"

"Wait James never told you!" Shrieked Fred unable to hide his amusement.

"Somebody tell me what the fuck is going on!" Louis shouted while looking around at the two howling siblings and then at Dom's red embarrassed face.

"Like now!"

"Well Jimmy crept into the Gryffindor dorms two years ago at night he hopped on an bed and started snogging an girl who he thought was Spinnet, he got an nasty surprise when he was thrown out of bed" Smirked Fred.

"What!"

"Yeah that's the reason Dom and Jimmy aren't quite as friendly as before" chuckled Roxanne.

"Why the fuck did he not tell me this!"

"Erm well that's obvious, you're her brother, plus nothing really to go bragging about now is it" teased Fred. To which point James came walking back toward the melee, not being able to hold his rage,

"Potter, you dick keep your bloody hands off my sister!" Shouted Louis a bit to loudly. All thirteen adults heads turned his way.

"For fucks sake Louis man"

"Merde!"

"James, Dominique in the house now!" Shouted Bill not looking particularly happy.

"What the hell has been going on" launched Bill once they had made their way inside.

"Daaad" groaned Dominique.

"Bill erm it's really really not what it sounded like" lamented James shivering at the very thought.

"Then explain and quickly!" Spoke Bill, while pacing up and down the sitting room.

"Ok so it's probably best from my perspective, Erm right so it was late at night, erm.."

"Bloody hell James stop shitting yourself, to be straight with you father, James was basically looking for a bit of action in Gryffindor tower, he located the wrong bed, he thought it was Spinnet's, he basically jumped on the bed and started snogging me, obviously I chucked him off pretty quickly,... and that was it" spoke Dom adamantly.

"That was it?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, well that's a relief but James I hope Miss Spinnet was expecting you?"

"Yes! yes! it was consensual, erm I mean between Spinnet not Dom, Merlin not Dom!"

"Good, but James we already have an playboy in the family with uncle Charlie I'm not sure we need another one"

"Yeah" dismissed James not really wanting to get into this with his uncle.

"I'm serious James from what I can pick up through the general chat in my household you sound like a right promiscuous kid, that gets around a fair deal, I'm not going to tell your parents just yet but you should consider scaling it back mate"

"Right well thanks, can we go back to lunch now?" Questioned James, trying to distance himself away from the conversation.

"Of course", Bill quickly left the sitting room in a much happier mood than to when he entered.

"Dom why the fuck have you been talking out loud about what I get up to at school"

"Oh please I haven't said anything, why would I, since last year I've hardly spoken more than two sentences in a row to you! If you're looking for someone to blame maybe you should look at your dear brother Teddy and his conversations with Victoire!" Yelled Dom, the two remained silent after that for a while neither quite sure what to say next.

"Look I'm sorry Dom,..Erm you know about last year, I did tell you that but I suppose it doesn't make much difference, it still happened, Merlin I'm happy that you kicked me off if that's any consolation. I just... I just wish we could get passed it and go back to how we were"

"James, it wasn't just that, while the incident did not help, your very nature is what's caused our rift at the end of the day"

"What?"

"James you treat girls like shit, quite frankly, every time I'm around you your either talking about some antics that happened the previous night or you're just talking about the size of some girls tits, you don't have any particularly enthralling,conversation from my perspective anymore."

"I know Dom that I might get around more than normal, and I can see why you might resent that, but the talking part, not being funny but that's how lads talk"

"Well could you at least not do it around me, keep most of it in the dorm room, for me please"

"I can try Dom I'll try."

"Good, now we just need to find you an stable girlfriend"

* * *

After lunch as always their were numerous visitors to the burrow, which compromised mostly of the family friends, including the Scamander's, Longbottoms. The twins Lysander and Lorcan were James's age same as Alice Longbottom.

James found himself up in his room with the twins, Fred and Michael Thomas. "So James whose your next victim?" smirked Lorcan,

"They aren't victims Lorcan, they know the score"

"So is it going to be an easy Hufflepuff this year Jimmy?" Asked the stubborn Lorcan

"Nope definitely not they're way to clingy, but what about you Lysander, fancy an Hufflepuff" James addressed directing the question at the quieter of the two twins.

"Well hopefully Storer will agree to go out with me again"

"You're such a bore brother what about you Thomas?"

"Finnegan"

"What!" Three boys Shouted.

"Yeah" shrugged an embarrassed Michael.

"You do know about James right" Asked Louis cautiously.

"Yeah"

"Mate why didn't you tell me I wouldn't of done anything if you had told me"

"It's alright Jimmy, Abby can do what she likes"

"So what about you Louis are you too looking for Potters seconds" joked Lorcan.

"Dunno nobodies caught my eye recently to be honest, Jimmy?"

"Well Bella Nott was looking bang tidy last year, might have an go with her"

"Oh yeah you've got no chance Jimmy she has an rod stuck up her ass most of the time, I'd be surprised if she let you sit next to her not alone get with her"

"I'll just have use my Potter charm"

"So you won't be even sitting with her then, if that's your plan" teased Lorcan.

"Alright big lad whose caught your fancy, god help them"

"Alice"

"Alice who?"

"Longbottom"

"As in our Alice Longbottom seventh year Gryffindor?"

"Yeah" James didn't reply he had been so surprised by Lorcan's admission that he wasn't able to make an argument about it. Just then Dom, Roxanne and Alice walked through the door.

"Nice of you to knock" muttered James after recovering from Lorcan's comments.

"Because you're the pedestal of manners aren't you James" quipped Dom, whom was acting more friendly since their talk at lunch.

"So what are you lads up to"

"Nothing" butted James in quickly.

"So you're picking Jimmy's next victim" cackled Roxanne.

"Yep" smiled Louis and Fred.

"Not victim" butted in James determinedly.

"So who is it?" Asked an impatient Dominique, not looking to happy.

"Nobody can you leave now please"

"Nope, tell us Jimmy or we will set Rose on you" teased Roxanne.

"Bloody hell why would you do that she would skin us all alive"

"I don't see why you don't include them Jimmy, they might be able to help you, I mean you've never gone for an girl like her before, maybe they can offer some assistance"

"Really, James has been with a lot of girls I doubt this one is different"

"I wouldn't say that sis, this girl will almost certainly not be putting out anytime soon, especially for our very own James, I imagine he'd have to be very settled down with her before he'd get any action at all" this actually seemed to spike Dominique's interest.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then maybe we could maybe help you James" smiled Dominique, her admission left the room in complete shock especially since she had been very vocal in her disgust at James's behaviour.

"There you go Jimmy boy Dom will help you"

"Yeah because my cousins are always really helpful"

"Then tell Alice!" Replied an urgent Dominique, James knew her insistence was to try and get him away from his current attitude.

"What, w..w..why me?" Stuttered Alice.

"Yeah I resent that Jimmy we help you all the time" admonished Roxanne.

"Of course you do"

"Right, Scamander!"

"Yeah" Spoke the twins.

"Not you Lysander, Lorcan"

"What?"

"You play along to this Jimmy wager every year right?"

"We don't really call it a wager, Erm but yes I often join in so to speak."

"Good well that's settled, I'll prove to you James that I'm more than helpful by getting Lorcan his girl before Alice can help you"

"Well, that's hardly fair"

"Why not Jimmy, you're the ladies man after all" snarked Dominique.

"Yeah but.."

"No buts"

"Lorcan follow me we shall discuss tactics" all of the gang watched the two leave the room, "I can't believe Dom is helping lads get with girls it's kind of going against girl code" Sighed Roxanne.

"I can" muttered James silently. In the next room Dominique was sitting down waiting for Lorcan to speak,

"So first of all who is it, that the charming Lorcan Scamander has his eyes on?"

"Alice" replied Lorcan nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Why does everybody keep reacting like that?"

"Sorry, Just wasn't expecting our Alice"

"Yeah seemed Jimmy didn't either, he looked pretty shocked"

"Yeah there is probably a reason for that" admitted Dom vaguely. She was very much aware of the strange friendship that had developed between her cousin and her roommate, the two were completely different, one an prankster, loud and popular. The other an quiet, rule abiding pupil, whom while popular often didn't stray far from outside her roommates company.

"So you reckon she'd be game?"

"Doubtful but maybe she would be since it is her final year at school, she might want to experience the whole date thing."

"Well that's reassuring" drawled Lorcan.

"Anyway who did my dear cousin choose?"

"Bella Nott"

"Haha well your pick is looking far better now,…, oh Alice will have no idea how to approach a girl like that, she's so different, James will be at it forever"

"You say that Dom but other than you being louder and show slight Gryffindor tendencies you're just like Bella, and not being funny but Alice would know how to approach you"

"Might be some hope for James after all" sighed Dominique through an small smile.


	2. Rose's Fright

**Introduction of Rose Weasley,**

Rose Weasley was surrounded by her family and friends, she often tried to be friendly with all of her family but often kept with what she deemed her inner circle. That made up of her small family and the Potter family, she never really saw the attraction of going outside her comfort zone especially with the unrestrained Delacour Weasleys. Having said that Lucy and Roxanne were her dorm mates so she got on reasonably well with them. Her best friend was Natasha Wood, she was also her dorm mate, they both were drawn to one another thanks to their book smarts.

"What do you think Roxy is doing?" Asked an impatient Lucy.

"I don't know she's probably goading her brother like usual, nothing to get worried about Lou" remarked Natasha.

"I just don't know why she hangs around with that pig who we calls our cousin!"

"A bit harsh Lou, he's just different from us" addressed Rose after looking up from her book.

"He is quite dishy, I'd hang around him if I could" remarked Natasha

Rose looked up instantly, Natasha never often came out with something so outlandish, "you never told me Tash that you liked my cousin! I'm sure Albus would love to know that!"

"Oh get over it Lou, most of our year does, despite him paying little or no attention to anyone outside of his year and Albus has no reason to get annoyed about it." The three were suddenly interrupted by the opening of a door with Roxanne stomping through it with an anxious Albus following behind.

"Don't worry girls I'm here you can call of the rescue team, I knew you were concerned, Oh and I brought us Albus to keep us amused!" Shouted Roxanne dramatically.

"Yes because I love being the entertainment of my three cousins." Drawled Albus.

"Hey you should be happy, it's not my fault that there is nobody our age in our family that has an dick, if I hadn't grabbed you, you would have been left with Lily and Hugo" replied Roxanne bluntly.

"I suppose" grunted Albus.

"You're not still brooding about that are you?" asked Rose.

"No,…well,.. it's just annoying they have their own little clan and because I'm two years younger I can't be in it, yet Roxy can just saunter up there whenever she wants!"

"Who cares, I doubt they're talking about anything interesting" dismissed Lucy.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Rose curiously.

"They're talking about Jimmy's next conquest specifically Bella Nott. While Lorcan is going to try and attain Alice with the help of Dom"

"Yeah that's going to end in tears almost certainly" noted Natasha

"Maybe, or maybe not long term it might allow Jimmy to finally realise something" replied Rose cryptically. The other four just stared at her,

"What's that supposed to mean Ronny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Anyway now that we're on the subject, who does everybody like?" Asked the smiling Roxanne.

"Give it a rest Roxy, if you wanted talk about that why don't you get yourself back upstairs" replied Lucy with her nose upturned at the question just asked.

"Oh sorry Lucy I didn't realise we are the nerds of the family, yes that's right isn't it, well let's get our books out shall we" mocked Roxanne.

"Oh will you all shut up, I'm sick and tired of hearing moaning all summer, so Roxanne please accept that some of us don't need to gossip, Lucy please don't look down on people and finally Albus come with me!"

Rose quickly walked out of the room followed by Albus and up to the second floor of the burrow where the rest of the Weasley children resided, when entering the room she found an despondent looking James at the centre watching Fred and Lorcan playing exploding snap, whereas Lysander, Louis and Dom were looking at some old Quidditch magazines.

Confidently Rose approached James,

"James!"

"Yeah?"

"Albus would like some company from somebody who is of the male variety, could you please take pity on him for my sake" Rose then immediately began to pout cutely.

"Fine but don't ever say I don't do anything for you Rose Granger-Weasley!"

"So you want to play a game of chess Al?"

"Yeah I suppose"

The two continued with their game in silence for an a while, Albus could already sense that something was nagging James, and unusually it wasn't his presence, deciding to break the silence Albus risked an bollocking by interjecting,

"So James what's got you in a rut?"

"Nothing Al just planning you know."

"Ah! so you're frowning because of your bet with Dom, well I don't blame you, there is no way in hell you will even get close to Bella Nott."

"Yeah whatever Al, anyway are you finally going to make a move this year little brother?" Smirked James who saw Albus seize up with the focus now on himself.

"I 't know what you're on about James"

"Come on Al while most of the school thinks you're shacking up with bloody Malfoy, I've caught you enough times wanking over Play-wizard magazine especially the spread on Pansy Parkinson. Anyway all the family know about your actual feelings toward an certain Natasha Wood, it's not exactly subtle, so are you going to make your move?"

"Y.. you think I should?"

"Sure, just get on with it, I want you in an broom cupboard shagging by the end of the first day mate, otherwise I'll have to set Lily on you"

"I thought you were actually taking some care of me then James, but then you ruined it"

"That's me Al, wise beyond my years yet I will always be in an jovial mood."

"By the way mate keep an eye on Malfoy this year I don't want him flirting with Rosie, he's a complete dick no other word to describe him."

"He's just like you James but two years younger" replied an exasperated Albus who didn't appreciate his brother criticising his best mate behind his back.

"Exactly an dick, somebody whom is not good enough for Rosie"

"I wouldn't worry about it mate the two of them can hardly sit in the same room together, Merlin knows that I've been stuck between them both enough times"

"You never hear the story of our grandma and grandad?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind you of anybody?"

"Shit"

"Exactly keep the fucker away from our cousin, now where did Fred go I need to talk about our first prank when we get back to school?"

"He went downstairs to greet Lauren, I doubt he'll come back up here anytime soon, the family is probably still mugging her"

"I think I will take part in such gestures"

James raced down the two sets of stairs entering the packed living room where he noticed an blonde form surrounded by most of the adults noticeably not Percy. James smirked and immediately ran up to the blonde girl and picked her into an firemen's lift.

"Argh!…James! James you buffoon put me down, I'm not one of your playmates!"

"I'm sorry Lauren I can't hear you,… what was that you want an swim in the pond?"

"You wouldn't dare, remember who I am"

"Yes very much my offensive coordinator"

"Jimmy would you mind putting my girlfriend down, I'm not sure she appreciates showing her knickers to my whole family, nor do I appreciate my cousin manhandling my girlfriend"

"Your orders boss" and James immediately dropped Lauren off his shoulder, where she careered to the ground but instead of being met by the hard wood floor she was cushioned by an pillow. After being helped up by Fred, Lauren mock glared at James,

"I think you're getting worse each time I see you Jimmy,"

"Hey I knew Rose would conjure the pillow, she was very obvious"

"Well at least one of you in the family is mature then"

There was a sudden cough from behind the kids which alerted them back to their parents presence. Molly Weasley was looking very upset, while Hermione has an pitying look toward James, yet Charlie had an wide smile on his face.

"James Sirius Potter! you do not treat one of our guests like that do you understand me!"

"Yes grandma, I thought an simple friendly Weasley well…"

"You're incorrigible James Sirius, I'm going to have to have words with my daughter about discipline in your house it's clear tha.."

"It's ok Mrs Weasley I think James's heart is in the right place, he just doesn't quite know how to act right yet, you don't need to tell on him"

"Are you sure about that Lauren?" Grinned Charlie.

"Yes?" Asked Lauren questioningly.

"It's just we all know now that it seems your favourite underwear resembles that of black lace, I do have to say Fred is a lucky bugger, girls that wear black lace are after my own heart." Teased the elder uncle.

"Uncle Charlie!"

"Charlie!"

"I'm afraid uncle she only saves that for special occasions, she normally just has granny panties on she's that sort of girl" Laughed James enjoying himself in Lauren's and Fred's misfortune. An now quite red faced Lauren spoke up,

"Actually Mrs Weasley I would be quite happy for you to talk with Mrs Potter about James he does act a bit too much like an mutt"

"Hey!"

"Now Fred I do believe you were going to show me your new robes"

"Erm was I?" Looked an confused Fred.

"Yes you were just about to take me up to your room to show me them" repeated Lauren looking at Fred pointedly, to which went unnoticed since James was muttering constantly under his breath where as Mrs Weasley was unmuffling the pillow on the floor. Fred suddenly agreed took off with Lauren.

"I can't believe she just threw me to the wolves, mum is going to have a right go at me now, and fucking hell you know how bad that is Rosie!"

"You has it coming James, I can't believe Fred hasn't thumped you yet" spoke up Rose.

"Why would he do that we're best mates!"

"Yet you flirt constantly with his long time girlfriend."

"I flirt with everybody Rose, I'm pretty harmless, you should try it some time Rose you might just find it fun"

"What's fun about acting like you, Yes you get around but other than that it's no different to myself, and if I did what you did I would be called something different from an player"

"Why have I been left with you by myself" groaned James.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" She was rewarded by an grunt.

"I'm not! anyway it could be worse I'm not Molly or Lucy"

"You're right, now tell me Rosie what are you planning for this year at school?"

"Well it's O.W.L year so obviously I will be.."

"For fucks sake Rosie, I've got bloody NEWTS but that's not what I first think of about the upcoming year, we seriously need to get Al to help you rewind this year"

"Ha unlikely James, while I might show it more, Al is just as bad as me about exams and grades"

"Well then you should hang around more with me this year Rosie" winked James.

"Did you just hear yourself" giggled Rose, James stilled thinking of what he had just said,

"Fuck, I think I just invited you to spend time with my mates"

"Yeah, by any chance do you want to back track on that statement, since I can't imagine your group will find it particularly enjoyable with an little fifth year girl following them around especially an quiet one such as myself"

"Hey, some of my mates are a bit bonkers, or mad, and some seem to actually like quieter girls, like Lorcan with Alice" muttered James. Rose immediately picked up on a small level of resentment coming from her cousin.

"Yeah well at least they're not as bonkers as you, I mean Bella Nott really James?"

"How do you know of that?"

"Roxy, and you haven't got a chance in hell with her you know that right Jimmy?"

"Hey I resent that Rosie, nobody is resistant to my Potter charm, not even Bella Nott."

"Yeah, your just forgetting that she's a Slytherin, part of higher up society, and frowns upon your shenanigans, even Malfoy likes you more than her!"

"Firstly my own brother is a Slytherin so that shouldn't be a problem, we're now part of upper society Rosie and I'm going to keep my attitude in check this year"

"Right"

"Plus when do you talk to fucking Malfoy, I was under the impression you thought he was a prat."

"He is a prat, but I still have to associate with him from time to time because of Al"

"Yeah well hopefully Al will have something else to distract him, this year so he's not up Malfoys arse the whole time" Smirked James.

"Oh no! Please tell me James that you didn't encourage him to make an move on Tash!"

"Yeah, why not? we can't just have our Potter looks wasted on just me, there is a lot of fresh skirt that Al should tap into, Natasha is a good place to start I thought"

"That's my best friend, god you're such an ass" replied Rose while playfully pushing James to the floor, Rose immediately began to run, not wanting to be at the end of an James Sirius Potter's retribution. She began toward the back door but it was blocked off by an number of adults. Her only solution was the stairs where she sprinted at full pelt. Her short legs not letting her get away from James, and by the second floor he had picked her up, pushed through his bedroom door and was about to dump her on his bed when their was a scream from the corner of the room.

James and Rose froze, when they spotted there on the opposite bed were an very naked Fred Weasley and Lauren Clearwater.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Rose who immediately cleared off out of the bedroom, James just laughed,

"Alright Freddie, Lauren"

"Get the fuck out!" Screamed Lauren, while shielding herself with the duvet.

"Of course I'll leave you to it, enjoy!" smiled James. He was just about to leave the room when he circled back around, "Oh and Clearwater"

"Yes?" squeaked Lauren.

"You're looking lovely today as always"

* * *

"He is such an tit! Typical James Sirius Potter making snark comments, I bet he'll never stop talking about this, fuck could this be any worse" her rant was met with silence, she immediately looked to Fred, whom was staring at the ceiling not looking to bothered. She then smacked him on the chest,

"And you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you, You did fuck all, first why didn't you lock the bloody door, did you forget that you share a bedroom with him, second thanks for shielding me from his prying eyes..not."

"I'm not sure what you wanted me to do? I think him and Rose probably got an eyeful already, shielding you wouldn't of made that much of a difference"

"Shit Rose I forgot about her"

"Yeah she's probably scarred for life"

"A bit dramatic don't you think?"

"Hey it's Rose she's never been closely intimate with anybody that I know of, I mean what's this going to do to her"

"I suppose, do you think he will ever mature?" Sighed Lauren.

"Who James?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that the train journey tomorrow may just be the start to an year where my best friend James Sirius Potter may just mature, now do you want to go again?" Asked an brazen Fred.

"Nope, you can blame that on your best friend" smiled Lauren.

"Fucking James Potter!" Cried Fred.


	3. Pumpkin Pasties

**This chapter is mainly focused on James, next chapter will be upon mainly Rose, be warned this does have smut in it, enjoy and please review!**

James was waiting on the station with his family waiting for the train to take him to Hogwarts for the start of a new school year. In that moment it dawned on him that this would be the last time. He was brought out of his thoughts by an smack in the head.

"Fred Weasley! You apologise right now, or I'll smack you over the head too!" Shouted an agitated Angelina,

"I think the concept of parenthood is to set an example while telling them off, not preach the same concept Angelina" chuckled Hermione from nearby.

"Do as I say, not as I do" grunted Angelina, whom hadn't let her competitive streak leave her.

"He deserved it" murmured Fred looking annoyed. Hermione and her family joined the Potters where they formed a group.

"Oh and how did he deserve it Fred, please enlighten us?" Asked annoyed Hermione, when her young nephew showed no morose at all.

"He knows why!"

"Answer your Aunt, Fred otherwise you will be hurting" threatened Angelina.

"I don't think you would appreciate the reasoning mum or you aunt Hermione" muttered Fred, in response James just laughed, while Rose whom had caught on to the reason for the smack started to flush bright red.

"It's alright Freddie I'll take this for you, Aunties I'm happy to inform you that Fred here, hmm let's say was merely thinking with his other head, rather than the one on his neck"

"James Sirius, here now!" Shouted Ginny angrily reacting to his suggestive comment. James started to follow his marching mum when he looked back saw an tomato red Rose with everybody else either hiding in an laugh or looking on in fury.

"That's our James" chuckled Ron whom relaxed when he was out of ear shot of his sister, not wanting to face her wrath.

"He's a knob that's what he is" Angelina this time did smack Fred over the head.

"Anyway shall we get onto an less erm crude topic" suggested George. Everybody's head swivelled around to look at the renowned jokester of the family.

"I know I'm an disgrace, fucking old age!"

"So Albus, Rose tells me you're doing extra Transfiguration lessons with McGonagall, how is that fairing? Are you enjoying it?" Asked an enthusiastic Hermione.

"It's alright, it's pretty difficult to be honest, I can't exactly say I enjoy it especially since I'm the only person in the class!"

"It'll be worth it though Albus, imagine being able to transform into an animagus!"

"Yeah imagine the creeping you could get up to Al" interjected Louis whom had joined the group with his sister Dominique.

"Mate he already has an invisibility cloak for that!" mentioned Fred flippantly.

"What!" Shouted the four young witches in unison.

"He better not use that bloody cloak for perving on girls! You don't do you Albus?" Demanded the outspoken Lily Luna Potter.

"No bless him he wouldn't dare, to scared Natasha or Lily would kill him" Laughed Louis.

"James on the other hand, well that's another story" admitted Fred, to which an oblivious James and Ginny reentered the group.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Shouted Dominique, "James Sirius Potter, have you been using that cloak in the girls changing room?"

James's face actually flushed, Rose reckoned it was the first time she had ever seen him get embarrassed, "Oh Merlin you fucking have!"

"Not recently!" Blurted James.

"When!" Continued Dominique

"Second year, just once it was a dare Dom! just an dare!"

"James I advise you get on the train before you're murdered by somebody" instructed Harry, sensing the next question wasn't going to help the situation.

"Who?"

"Erm.. What?"

"You tell me who, James Sirius Potter!" With that James grabbed his trunk and ran toward an carriage.

"Dominique please smack him for me" requested an upset Ginny.

* * *

Fred entered the compartment a while later when the train was moving steadily through the British countryside.

"So here is the hidden miscreant" chuckled Fred.

"Shut the door before somebody sees I'm in here!" James almost shouted.

"Alright calm down mate! Uncle Harry was only joking when he said they would kill you"

"I can't believe you did that to me!"

"I say we're even after yesterday's performance" smiled Fred.

"You did that on purpose?" Replied James aghast.

"Nope it just slipped out, but now I have thought about it I would say I'm even"

"Dick!"

"You never told us who you saw in the shower that night Jimmy, feel free to share." Laughed Fred.

"I'd rather not" replied James grumpily.

"Oh come on Jimmy you have fucked four of the Gryffindor girls already it's not as if you haven't seen them before."

"It isn't one I've fucked Fred" snapped James

"Oh mate you didn't see Lander did you, Oh I feel sorry for you, I can see why you never wanted to talk about it, bet that was some awful sight" Smirked Fred, the statement was met with no response from James.

"Shit!"

"Will you piss off Fred"

"Is that why you ran?"

"What do you think Fred" snarked James.

"Wow she's going to be mad when she finds out, fucking hell she's going to be horrified"

"We aren't talking about this mate!"

"Alright alright, anyway Mike and Lorcan are looking for you, So is Abby actually"

"I'll see Mike and Lorcan when we get to Hogwarts, not worth the risk of encountering our cousins, talking of cousins have you spoken to Rose yet?" Smirked James.

"No I think she is avoiding me to be honest" the two were immediately interrupted by Lauren Clearwater,

"Hey Perv" teased Lauren when she greeted James.

"Good one Lauren, how long did that take you to come up with that one!" Snarked James.

"Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself Jimmy, you put this on yourself, I mean what did you expect, that this was going to remain an secret? You know that nothing in your family stays hidden! I mean can you remember when Lily caught Hugo watching porn, his mum knew within five minutes of Lily catching him"

"Hey it was not my fault, it was your prat of an boyfriend, he was the one that dared me!"

"What!"

"Cheers for that James"

"No problem wanker"

"I'll be having words with you Fred Weasley, but for now I will drop it, anyway James, Abby was asking after you"

"God she's keen, she asked you too?" Remarked Fred

"Yeah, well what can I say Fred I'm insatiable"

"You need to be more modest James I think she was merely asking after you to help with some party being organised tonight?"

"Maybe" shrugged James.

"Doubt it" sniggered Fred.

"What do you mean by that Freddie?" Demanded an curious Lauren.

"Oh nothing hun I just think Jimmy here.."

"Leave it Fred, I don't need another girl on my case today"

"What have you done now James?" Sighed Lauren

"She's exactly what Jimmy has done! Right Jimmy" Laughed Fred

"Again did I tell you that you were a dick?"

"Really James Abby? Dom's best friend?"

"Hey she's my friend to? But don't worry I'm not going to get with her again, I'll leave that to Thomas"

"Thomas?"

"Yeah Michael Thomas likes her"

"And yet she's still asking after you"

"Hey that's hardly my fault! I haven't exactly been promising anything it was just an shag, that was made clear, so don't think I was leading her on"

"So how are you going to lean her off of you?"

"I don't know, I mean I can't help it that I'm particularly good at satisfying a witches needs, she might never get over me" joked James.

"Pretty full of yourself aren't you James, you do talk a good game James I'll give you that" smiled Lauren.

"Hey anytime you want to sample it Clearwater let me know, I've seen Freddie's pecker it's not up to much, I'd be offering you an superior package" winked James.

"Why is it that every time I walk in on your talks with Fred they're always so bloody perverted" squeaked Rose whom had just walked into the compartment.

"Hey last time you didn't exactly hear in on a conversation, more you saw the comments in action, right Freddie?" quipped James.

"Bugger of James" remarked Fred

The three others in attendance flushed slightly, when Lauren decided to change the subject, "how come you're here Rose, shouldn't you be at the prefects meeting?"

"Well it just finished, I entered this compartment mainly because Malfoy made some horribly crude and persuasive comment toward me, I just needed to get away from him, luck be had it, I chose your compartment"

"I'll smack him next time Rose, he really is an bellend, he struts around the castle like he's the bees knees, he's shit at Quidditch just like his dad, and probably crap at academics too"

"So just like you then Jimmy"

"Low blow mate, low blow"

"He's actually quite good in school actually" whispered Rose in agitated manner.

"I suppose your right then Jimmy he's not like you at all"

"Doesn't matter the kids an nuisance anyway"

"Stop being so cranky James"

"I can't help it I'm starving and I can't exactly go and find the trolley women, since I've got an angry cousin out there looking to kill me" lamented James.

"Erm James, Dom has calmed down, and well she's right on the other far side of the train, I think you might be alright to go and get some food" offered Rose.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier Rose, anybody want anything?" Offered James when he walked toward the door, with all of them shaking his head he walked off. James found the trolley two carriages down, he'd bought himself four pumpkin pasties and was walking back toward the carriage cautiously, still reproachful about Dom. He was suddenly ambushed by the spritely Abby Finnegan, daughter of Seamus and Lisa Finnegan.

"There you are Jimmy! I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Well clearly not everywhere Abby" smiled James, "now what can I do for you Abby, I'm afraid if it's got anything to do do with Dom, I'm an no go but other than that ask away"

"Well James I do have something in mind" whispered Abby seductively in his ear,

"Abb.." James was stopped when he felt himself get tugged by the arm, to which he obediently followed into an empty compartment. Abby charmed the door locked and pounced onto James, not knowing what else to do James dropped the pumpkin pasties in the floor to catch her.

Abby had no intentions of wasting any time, the second she was enveloped by James's arms she initiated an kiss. James didn't have much luck trying to interrupt the embrace with his tongue between her teeth. James wasn't that bothered being an hormonal teenager, cashing in his chips he went with it, moving his hands to her side to lift off her woolly sweater that we're hiding her curves underneath.

James now more turned on by her grinding on him, acted on impulse. He reached out and grabbed her hips, swaying her around, so that she was facing the exterior window. He bent her over as if there was an table there. Being impatient he tugged the school skirt down roughly pulling it off her soft legs. Revealing some blue lace boy-shorts at any other time James would of admired the view, but he was desperate now, he ripped her knickers off too, revealing an cute little bum and a thick set of hairless pussy lips. The sudden draft down their on Abby made her instinctively begin to straighten back up. He just pushed her back down keeping Abby bent over,

"You're going to love this Abby"

"Just fuck me James fuck me!"

James moved up against her now , his hard dick pushing up against her lips, a moan drifted out of Abby's lips, determined to have him in her she bucked her legs against him, encouraging James, but he just began to gently rub his head along her slit, the anticipation was leaving Abby whimpering, she began to push against him more forcefully spreading herself.

Eventually James couldn't deal with his own teasing, he eased his cock into her softly, Abby closing her eyes in the process. It felt great as always as James's head began to slide in and out of her wet pussy, she wanted more, desperate to feel all of him.

James continued to slide the head of his prick in and out of her, loving her whimpering, she knew he got off on it most of the time, being able to arouse an witch easily. Abby didn't mind though it was worth it. Then in one swift movement he thrusted into her fully, filing her up to the hilt, she let out a gasp.

"God I've missed this" murmured James though his thrusting

"Fuck," Abby swore, when he began to pound her harder,

"Are you struggli.."

"You know I'm not."

"I'll have to try harder then" without warning his right hand reached around her and pincher her nipple, James got the response he was looking for from an resounding shriek, her nipples twitched in slight pain, yet the very action encouraged her on, she began to gyrate on his dick more forcefully.

"Harder James" she shouted, james was just happy the compartments has silencing charms on them, he knelt over her his head just behind her ear now, growling "don't wish for something you can't handle Abby,"

They continued rutting against each other, giving those outside the train an eyeful, the slapping of skin on skin ringing in each other's ears. The two moved together fluidly, both were breathless, the feel of sweat spreading, James slowly moved his hand down from her right breast and began to rub her clit gently the, motion combined with the continued fucking, got Abby off, the orgasm making its way through her whole body.

"Abby, I'm .."

"It's fine Jam.." sensing immediately what he was about to say. Afterthought reassurance James pulled a handful of her hair and thrusted quickly into her, her clenching walls, were too much for him and he came deep inside of her, he stayed in her for a couple of seconds before sliding out and tucking his dick back into his boxes. Abby was left in quite a state, her hair damp and all over the place her skirt down around her ankles and her blouse sticking to her small frame.

"James," she started, her chest rapidly rising and falling, cheeks flushed, "fuck that was good" her voice brought him back to reality,

"Shit!"

"What!" Asked an panicked Abby

"I wasn't supposed to do that"

"Yeah neither was I" Laughed Abby.

"Dom?" Smiled James,

"Yeah, told me you're an serious womaniser and that I was lowering myself fucking you"

"Well let's keep this on the down low the from her eh? I already have her on my case this year, I don't need her to have anymore stuff to throw against me"

"Alright I'll go first, you leave about five minutes later and maybe erm, use some freshening charms, it's stinks of sex in here"

"Yeah alright, good seeing you as always Abby"

James met up with Fred, Lauren and Rose five minutes later, trying carefully to act normal. When he sat down, he caught the faces of all three, an grinning Fred, a ticked off Lauren and an blushing Rose.

"You find the trolley alright?" Asked Fred innocently.

"Yeah got four Pumpkin pasties to share just in case you wanted some"

"Oh yeah where are they" Smirked Fred.

James looked around realising he had left them back at the front of the train,

"Don't worry I'm sure Abby has them James" said Lauren neutrally.

"Fuck"

"Yes fuck indeed James Sirius Potter,… when the fuck will you ever learn?" James was saved by the sight of Hogwarts coming into view for him to make an reasonable response, instead he just gazed out the window looking at the large castle.


End file.
